Modern digital photography equipment and related software editing applications have simplified capturing, viewing, storing and editing digital images. For example, a user may desire to resample a digital image to a larger or smaller size. Some digital images, however, include artifacts that may not be noticeable until the image is resampled to a different size, particularly upsampling the digital image to a larger size.
There are several conventional resampling techniques available for resampling a digital image that can help reduce artifacts. These conventional techniques, however, may remove fine detail from the image or introduce additional artifacts into the image.